


【瀚冰】季肖冰走过最长的路·番外之猫咪“踩奶”（第七章开灯）

by bolao



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolao/pseuds/bolao
Summary: 预警：足交，脏污联想，OCC





	【瀚冰】季肖冰走过最长的路·番外之猫咪“踩奶”（第七章开灯）

【瀚冰】季肖冰走过最长的路·番外之猫咪“踩奶”（第七章开灯）  
预警：足交，OCC

“你一点都不乖！不要装了！”季肖冰觉得这事过不去了，“我乖的大爷，但如果你给我点儿奖励的话，我会更乖的……”高瀚宇舔舔嘴唇，握住季肖冰的脚踝拉向自己……

刚刚高瀚宇不受控制自己勃起的阴茎此时已经竖得高高的，在裤子里委委屈屈的支棱着。季肖冰咽了咽口水，慢悠悠的踩住那一大包…  
“嘶—”高瀚宇倒抽一口气，忍不住蹭上去，季肖冰一脚踩住他的胸肌“不许动啊！动了就没奖励了！”

高瀚宇为了奖励，只好眼睁睁的看着季肖冰在自己的双腿之间动着脚趾。蹲着的姿势让高瀚宇的重点部位没有一点点的防备。季肖冰舔着嘴唇像猫一样踩了两下奶，然后脚趾往上跳，勾住了高瀚宇睡裤宽松的松紧带。高瀚宇咽了一口口水，双手向后撑在地上，仿佛献祭一样舒展自己。季肖冰满意的用脚踩了两下他的腹肌，一点点拉下松紧带……

“啪”  
“啊！”  
季肖冰坏心眼儿的松了脚趾，松紧带啪的一下打在阴茎上，虽然并不疼，但是敏感部位遭受抽打还是让高瀚宇没有一点防备地叫出声来，向后缩了一下。“疼了？嗯？过来，给你揉揉…”罪魁祸首又温柔的安抚他，他吸吸鼻子受不住诱惑把自己献了上去。

精致细瘦的脚趾又勾下那层内裤，在阴茎以为自己就要解除束缚的时候，脚趾把阴茎头部放出来就松开了裤腰。  
“嗯！嗯嗯……”只露出头部的阴茎被勒住，格外的敏感，季肖冰还用脚趾去磨红通通的尿道口，高瀚宇手指抠着地板坚持着。“憋着！”季肖冰才不想这么快给他甜头。高瀚宇委屈巴巴地抬头看他一眼，也不敢动也不敢反驳，“大爷……”  
季肖冰不看他的眼睛，免得又被他装可怜套路了，只盯着那根勃起的肉棒看，他拨弄了两下龟头，就拉下了高瀚宇的裤子，把肉棒完全解放出来。

鲜少见阳光的脚很白皙，血管清晰可见，季肖冰的脚又是出了名的瘦，和高瀚宇气势汹汹膨胀着的阴茎形成了鲜明对比。看上去季肖冰没做过这种事，拉下裤子之后反而有点手足无措，不知道从哪下脚。高瀚宇就忍不住自己挺着腰获取奖励，在柔软的脚心蹭来蹭去，季肖冰觉得痒了，蜷缩起来脚趾，高瀚宇就又去蹭他的脚趾。  
“嗯……唔…”“呀…痒……”  
一时间两人细碎的呻吟在卧室里响起来，季肖冰踩住脚下的蛋蛋，不让高瀚宇自己动，用两只脚夹住肉棒棒滑动着，到底下还踩一踩憋的鼓囊囊的蛋蛋，试图挤出“奶”来。  
“啊！让我射吧大爷！”这谁遭的住啊！反正高瀚宇遭不住了。他盯着那双脚在自己胯下移动，心理和身体上的双重快感让他不得不绷着小腹吸着鼻子。

季肖冰看他一眼，高瀚宇立刻用小奶狗的模样乞求着，季肖冰用鼻子哼了一声，权且同意，挪动着脚脚加快了踩奶的速度。高瀚宇只觉得自己的阴囊被挤来挤去，像奶牛被挤奶一样，终于，在季肖冰用脚心去磨阴茎头部的时候，高瀚宇挺着小腹被踩出“奶”来。  
季肖冰只觉得的脚心微热，一股股精液射到他的脚心里，他挑了一下眉毛，露出一个微笑，像是好心帮高瀚宇擦干净一样用脚趾去抹往外喷射精液的尿道口——  
“呜呜呜！”高瀚宇立刻发出好听的带着呜咽的呻吟，他仰头看着灯光，眼前白光乱闪，他咬着嘴唇抽搐着小腹射空了自己阴囊里的存货。

当高瀚宇回过神来，只看见季肖冰低着头看他自己的脚，还特别好奇的玩弄着脚上的精液，脚趾碰来碰去，看着精液在两只脚脚之间拉丝。这种明明很孩子气却做着色气动作的行为让高瀚宇的阴茎几乎又要蓄满“奶”，高瀚宇看着季肖冰用一只脚去戳戳另一只脚背上的精液，像小孩子玩泥巴一样——他一下子想起来季肖冰那套“欲望贩卖地”的写真，又天真又色情的——雏妓……高瀚宇一把捂住自己的鼻子赶紧站起来。


End file.
